


Into Adulthood

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly appointed Pharaoh has become distraught. Nothing can calm his distress, and none can find its' cause. In a desperate attempt to soothe the Pharaoh's mind, the Pharaoh from a distant land is called in the hopes that he may be able to find the cause of this restlessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Adulthood

Ciel, the newly appointed Pharaoh, has been taking lessons from his advisors, learning how to act, to be, how to use his mind to outwit even the most devious of opponents. Everything was going along fine, until Ciel suddenly became anxious. All day, every day, Ciel is restless, having trouble sleeping, breathless with this nameless anxiety. The healers have tried medicines, calming rituals. Offers of food, sex, wealth, slaves, animals, vacations, all have been rejected. The massages help only marginally. And the Pharaoh himself will not disclose the reason for his anxiousness, nor a possible cure, that is, if he can even discern the cause for himself.

"I feel-" he begins, anxiously clutching at a servant's hand, "I feel...my stomach clenches, and-and all the time, my breath is stolen by...by this...I don't know. I don't know what it is. I-I want something. I don't know what, but I want it, and the desperate need is so overwhelming I can't possibly resist. And yet...I fear it. I fear this desire, I fight to resist it, and...and..." The Pharaoh becomes too anxious to speak further, getting up from his throne and pacing furiously.

Finally, messages are sent to the Pharaohs across the land, asking if any have dealt with this form of restlessness, asking if any can help ease the Pharaoh's mind. None respond, save for one, who agrees to advise the Pharaoh, to see if he can figure out the cause. This Pharaoh is much older than the young Ciel, yet no less beautiful. Known for being one to indulge in nightly trysts, the Pharaoh Sebastian has many who long to share his bed, if only for a night. But when the day arrives, Sebastian radiates a soothing presence that Ciel immediately clings to.

"My Pharaoh," he begins, kneeling down, and Ciel reaches out a hand for Sebastian to take. Ciel loves hands, soft and smooth...he loves nothing more than to have his hands gently manipulated. And this new visitor does not disappoint, seeming to know what he wants, gently massaging his hands, laying chaste kisses on them. Sebastian asks a few questions regarding the Pharaoh's anxiety, but after only a few minutes, he seems to have figured it out.

"...It's frightening, isn't it?" He begins, kissing the other's hands to soothe him, "As though your body has suddenly decided it wants to jump off a cliff, and you stare into the abyss, trying to resist this overwhelming desire..." Ciel's breathing increases. That's it, that's exactly it. And he's on his knees in an instant, eyes wide and vulnerable.

"Yes..." He breathes, "Yes, that's it, that's exactly it...if you know of a way to rid me of this desire, then please, Pharaoh Sebastian, I implore you, I beg you...!" A small, understanding smile is his only response.

"This discussion would be best moved somewhere private..."

Once in the Pharaoh's room, Sebastian resumes his indulgent affections to the Pharaoh's hand.

"You wish to make it stop?" He asks.

"Yes...yes, please...!" Sebastian smiles.

"Then you must let yourself give in to what I am going to do. The fear will consume you, implore you to push away. This desire will worsen before it recedes, you must see this through to the end. Are you prepared, Pharaoh?

"Yes..."

"Well then..." And with that, the light massage, the gentle kisses...they change. A tongue flicks out, Sebastian draws two of the Pharaoh's fingers between his lips and smothers them in saliva and heat, and Ciel's entire body stops working. He jerks, collapsing, and Sebastian gently positions him on the bed, never ceasing his attentions. Ciel seems to have lost control of his movements, his body jerking almost spastically. Finally, Sebastian pulls away from Ciel's fingers, intertwines their hands, and kisses the Pharaoh. 

Ciel pushes away, at first. But with gentle persuasion that this is what he wants, and that he needs to ignore the fear, Ciel succumbs once more. And soon enough, the kiss isn't enough. The feeling that has plagued his entire body now pools in his nether regions, begging to be released. 

"I know..." Sebastian murmurs soothingly into Ciel's ear, "I know, I understand...let yourself relax, give in to it..." Slowly, he moves his mouth lower, stripping the Pharaoh of his garments in the process. He reaches his lower areas, where the once small and childish manhood stands out proudly, and he allows himself a smile.

"Brace yourself, my Pharaoh. There will be no turning back after this..." And with that, he wraps his mouth around the Pharaoh's manhood, sucking deeply. 

The Pharaoh finally finds his voice, and screams, dissolving into a deep groan.

"AH! Oh yes, God please! Oh god, oh god, oh yes, AHHH...!" Ciel bucks with pleasure, his entire body jerking until he is nearly in a sitting position with his fingers clenched in Sebastian's hair, the screaming nearly constant. Sebastian gently strokes the Pharaoh's hip to try to calm him, but he knows it's useless. He was once in the young Pharaoh's position, and he knows it will be only moments before he is enlightened.

"Oh god, oh! Hah, Ah, Seb...! Oh god, yes, yes! Yes, please, uhn...! H-h...Oh god, OH-!" Ciel feels what can only be described as an explosion within himself, and it causes him to buck up into Sebastian's mouth without abandon. A few moments later, Ciel is flat on the bed, shuddering heavily from the intensity of his orgasm. He can't move, he can't speak, he feels on the verge of passing out...but Sebastian was right. The anxiety is gone. Sebastian strokes his cheeks, lying down beside him.

"You need to please yourself, my Pharaoh, from now on. Whenever you feel the urge.  
Make use of your servants, male, female...take them without reservation, or ask that they satiate you as I have...both will soothe the urge." Ciel manages only a hum of acknowledgement before he slips into sleep, overcome by his post-orgasmic bliss.

From then on, Ciel follows Sebastian's instructions. Many servants struggle and scream as he forces them down, but he barely listens. To keep that awful restlessness at bay, he will do whatever is necessary. He slaps them if they get too loud, and somehow that only adds to the pleasure.

Sometime later, an echo of the anxiety returns, as Ciel summons Sebastian to ask if he would be willing to slap him as he does his servants. And Sebastian looks immensely proud as he gives the Pharaoh what he desires, and teaches him how to incorporate pain and restraints into his pleasure-seeking activities.


End file.
